Code Geass R3: The Wheel of Time
by pen trumps sword
Summary: Rand Al Thor- A man destined to break the world. Lelouch- A man who tried to rebuild it. What would happen if they met? May the world tremble at their feet. Rewritten from nothing. Please R&R then R&R- rest, relax, read, and review.
1. Memories

This is Pen Trumps Sword giving a little update on the status of things. My other story, The Return of the King, will not be updated for at least a month due to me losing all the data for all my stories. The good news is that my computer just got back from the shop. However, as I went so long without an update my writing skills are a bit rusty. This story will, hopefully, get me back up to speed. I look forward to input on this story and hope that you'll point out my mistakes and ways I can improve on them. Anonymous reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Wheel of Time in the past, present, or future. Therefore, even if time were subject to relativity it would have no bearing on this fact.

Update: This story has been rewritten from scratch because the previous version was not up to par. Please review and give me suggestions. I thank you in advance.

Prologue- Scrapbook of Memories

* * *

><p>The Wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. The wheel is the driving point of lives. Yet, for all its greatness, the wheel is not constant. There are many variations within the wheel. There are infinite possibilities; one for every choice. For every choice there is a world. Yet, for all the variation, there seems to be but one true world. Seemingly endless choices branch out from it, but none have any direct bearing on it. The people, the land, even life on these alternate worlds are not constant. A single battle which was won in one might have been lost in another, a kingdom overrun, or perhaps an entirely different time. Yes, even time is subject to change. There are vague mentions of ways to bridge these gaps in manuscripts dating as far back as the Age of Legends using devices called gates or portal stones, but such knowledge has long been lost to man. Perhaps man could travel to the Age of Legends using one such device,. Perhaps man could travel to the Age of Legends using one such device, a world of perpetual warfare, or even one of peace- but that is pure conjecture. I digress, little is known about gates save by the Aes Sedai who are almost as loath to part with a secret as they are compelled to stretch truth. Perhaps research will progress on this topic once the witches of Tar Valon see the Light.<p>

-Conjecture of Possibilities by Ceil Falconeyes, secretary to his majesty Arthur Hawkwing

Who was Lelouch Vi Brittania? Legend holds that he was a mad tyrant, but also that he was the first to conquer the world. What made this possible? Was it his charisma? His mind? His strength? His pedigree? A widely accepted hypothesis states that he was a servant of the Dark One. This is further backed by the stories of his atrocities. However, most of this is conjecture based off of faded and obscure legends and texts. For all these stories one fact remains certain; his end resulted in the beginning of the Age of Legends.

-A Study of the Legends and Myths of the Age of Legends

This is Milly Ashford coming to you live with breaking news; Zero, the savior of the world, has vanished. Numerous attempts to locate him have resulted in nothing. We can only conclude that he has voluntarily gone into seclusion as the Lancelot is gone as well. Empress Nunnally, when asked to comment, stated that Zero thought the world no longer needed the persona of Zero. An in depth investigation into the allegations of foul play is underway. The ramifications of this have yet to be determined.

- Britannian News Network

Demon Emperor Lelouch has been laid to rest beside the Shinkiro on the Damocles. In three days the Damocles will begin its journey into the sun, providing a fitting grave to that monster. Zero commented that Lelouch was laid to rest with the Shinkiro because he has no use for a knightmare with the legacy of being stolen and used by a demon. He has adopted the reconstructed Lancelot, a higher end frame, as his official knightmare. The UFN has declared that members of Lelouch's retinue are to be shown a surprising degree of leniency due to evidence that Lelouch was coercing the majority of them into their actions. In other news a new calendar system used to commemorate the end of tyranny is set to coincide with the end of 2019A.T.B. (Ascension Throne Britannia) labeled A.D. (After Death). It is our sincere hope that this new era will be one of peace and brotherhood.

-Britannian News Network


	2. The White Knight

This is the real start of the story. The prologue, Memories, contains hints into the background of this story, and it is recommended that you read it. In the past drafts of this story I wrote without an outline or any guidance. This time I have a rough idea plotted for the first 5-6 chapters. I think that this chapter could use a little work, but I am going to let you be the judge. However before I commit myself I would like to gauge public interest in this fanfiction. Anonymous reviews are welcome. I am a little rusty and need input.

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own Code Geass or the Wheel of Time, but am pleased to say that they are owned by other writers far more talented than I (for now at least).

* * *

><p>Suzaku woke up with a start. He shot to his feet and looked around. Something was wrong, very wrong. The scenery had changed drastically. Instead of his living quarters he was on the floor of a small, poorly lit room with four corridors leading into darkness. His senses screamed danger, though none seemed apparent. His senses were rarely wrong. His hand shot for his pistol, checking to make sure that it hadn't been stolen. He appeared to be fully dressed in his Zero outfit. With that reassurance he tried thinking through the last things he remembered.<p>

Flashback: It was the four year anniversary of Lelouch's death and he had just finished reciting a speech on how the atrocities of the past must never be repeated lest another Lelouch come to power. After entering his quarters he reminisced about days long gone and his plans for the future once again with Nunnally.

"Nunnally, your brother, Lelouch's plan is about to enter the next phase. The world was stabilized and peace was achieved with his death, now is the time for the symbol of this peace, the persona of Zero, to fade into the background."

"Suzaku, so you're really leaving?" she asked

"Yes, however that is still a few months off. Before this occurs, however, certain conditions have to be met. This includes the removal or obscuring of image and personal records pertaining to your brother and making the persona of Demon Emperor Lelouch increasingly hated and reviled. It was his hope that within a few generations no one would know or remember what he looked like, effectively turning all that he was into a mere symbol of hatred."

"It seems so unreal. Shouldering the burden of the world's sins for all time for our sakes, Lelouch was a true hero. Still, I can't accept that you didn't tell me. The things I said…"

"…Are meaningless. He knew what he was doing was the only way to ensure a lasting peace. He knew that when I told you about the Zero Requiem you'd change your mind, though you did a good job figuring it out on your own. I suspect that Kallen, Toudou, and a few other key members of the Black Knights figured it out as well, but kept quiet for the sake of peace. Nina, Lloyd, and Cecile were already in on the plan. Lelouch ordered them to 'betray' him in order to not be punished by the backlash as well as to promote his cruelty. He knew what he did was not just, but necessary, and there was no going back"

"Still"

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself; he wouldn't have wanted you to be sad. Your brother would have wanted you to smile."

"Thank you Suzaku. It's just that every year I can't help feeling sorry for what happened."

"No, Nunnally, it's me who should be apologizing. What we did was inexcusable, yet even he agreed it was necessary. Now there is no going back; we must look forward to tomorrow."

Nunnally turned her wheelchair towards the door and went forwards until the door slid opened.

"Yes, in that case I bid you goodnight Sir Zero."

"Goodnight, Empress Nunnally, I look forward to seeing you on the morrow"

The door slid shut on his life once more another sense of finality.

"All that's left is the future." he mused to the empty room

After she left the room he engaged the lock on the door, hung up the Zero costume, and went to sleep. There was no way someone could have gotten in- so how did he get...

His musing was cut short, however, when a small, foxlike creature walked into the room. Walked? His geass activated at the sudden sense of mortal danger. He immediately assumed a battle stance expecting the inevitable clash. He raised his gun and took aim, pausing only for it, for lack of a better term, to make clear its intentions. To his utter astonishment the creature made some sort of noise that vaguely resembled some sort of speech, though it was no form he could understand. His sense of danger decreased marginally. He decided to go out on a whim and attempt contact with the strange lifeform.

"My name is Zero, I would like you to make your intentions clear if at all possible. Do you speak Japaneese?" he asked, not expecting a response.

"Yesss, ssir Zerro, though itt hassnt been sspoken in countlesss yearss. Yous are tto ffollow mee to our leadersss." The creature responded

Suzaku immediately caught onto the 'our' in the creature's strange sentence. and decided to question what he meant when he realized that dozens of pairs of eyes were visible throughout the prevalent darkness, all directed at him. His geass impressed upon him to follow the creature, rather than stay with creatures that could sneak up on him without making a sound.

"Very well, I didn't quite catch your name." he called while walking after it.

"Namess are irrelevant ssir Zero. Itt would be ffar better ffor yous if wwe never ssaw each otherr again". It responded once again in its strange accent.

Not wanting to press his luck and risk provoking the creature by asking the questions that were tormenting him he kept quiet as it led him through a series of paths through seemingly identical rooms to a door.

"Yous go in noww. The answerss you sseek are inside." It said before vanishing into the black background.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you yet!" He yelled after it- to no end. The room stayed quiet.

"Damn foxes." He cursed under his breath- This was too much, too absurd, unless this was some sort of sick, twisted dream; the product of a guilty conscience. Perhaps that was it, though it seemed so real. He decided to open the door, if there were any answers to be had, they were there. He opened the door and saw something that made all the recent events and misgivings slip from his mind. It was impossible, yet the uncontroversial proof was there in front of him.

"You!" he exclaimed

* * *

><p>Sorry for the terrible cliffhanger, but I just wanted to make a three things clear. I will only continue if I have an audience, I need input and, finally, this story is challenging. At first I started only to judge interest in this type of crossover, but soon realized that I did a dismal job of writing the first draft. I hope that this is up to par, but I refuse to rewrite from scratch again. If you think I should continue, please say so.<p>

Note: I may clean up minor parts of this story based on the comments. For future reference this **should be** my second to final draft.

Challenge: Can anyone guess where Suzaku is?


End file.
